Jaune of Infinity
by Blackreaper11
Summary: Jaune Arc is a man with a unique power, even in his world. "If I can imagine it, then I can make it real"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any other animes, cartoons or video games that I will inevitably reference. RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth. This fanfic Is dedicated to the great Monty Oum. Rest in peace.

"Well, here you go." Said Jaune Arc. Jaune was a tall 17 year old boy, standing at 6 feet, and was muscular but not like a bodybuilder, more like a runner. Currently he was dressed in a black tuxedo, with his messy blond hair flowing free and his blue eyes behind a pair of yellow tinted sunglasses. Right now, he was at his weekend job, bartending at a club owned by the leader of the Axe Gang, Junior Hei Xuang.

Right now, Jaune was serving that same leader along with the notorious criminal, Roman Torchwick. Junior was a large man with short black hair, a black beard with a white suit and black pants with black shoes. While Roman had short orange hair covering his right eye under a black bowler hat, a white jacket over a black shirt and grey scarf, with black pants and black shoes, his only accessories were a red and grey cane, black leather gloves and a cigar. Jaune passed Roman one of the imported Martinis that Roman liked and was about to give Junior a beer when a girl took the seat that Roman had just left. "Strawberry Sunrise, no ice. Oh, and one of those fruity umbrella things." The girl was beautiful, with long blonde hair to her waist and deep violet eyes twinkling in amusement, along with a body supermodels would envy. She was dressed in a yellow crop top, under a brown jacket with short puffy sleeves that exposed her toned stomach. Her lower half was adorned in tight leather short shorts and a skirt that was open at the front, with brown knee high boots. Her accessories were an orange scarf, a pair of black leather gloves with golden bracelets. As Jaune prepared the strawberry sunrise, he overheard the girl tell Junior that she was looking for someone, and then started crushing his nuts. After the Axe Gang forced her to stop crushing Junior's nuts, she asked that they kiss and make up, then when Junior leaned in, he got punched in the face.

"Okay, now things are getting good." Said Jaune as he kept mixing the girls Strawberry Sunrise, watching in curiosity as the girls bracelets expanded into a pair of gauntlets loaded with shotgun shells. She quickly took out all the Axe Gang members trying to stop her and then jumped into the booth and launched the Dj into the floor. He landed at the feet of Melanie and Miltia Malachite. Melanie had long black hair and bright green eyes, covered in heavy blue makeup. She was wearing a pale silver scarf with a collection of red and blue feathers in it. She had on a light blue dress and thigh high boots with six-inch bladed heels, with elbow length gloves. While Miltia was wearing the same but in red, and in place of the scarf was a boa hanging down her back and instead of bladed heels, she had a pair of huge curved wrist blades.

"Melanie, who is this girl?" Asked Miltia. "I don't know Miltia but we should teach her a lesson." Replied Melanie. The two quickly launched into a series of combination attacks against the blonde girl. But once she separated the two twins, they were soundly defeated. Junior then woke up and brought out a rocket launcher and started firing a barrage at the girl who was dodging all of them. His bazooka then shifted into a large bat that he ran up to her with. He was actually doing rather well until he knocked her away, then she set herself aflame. After that Junior took heavy blows against him and got pushed away from the force of them. After he recovered she saw a clump of her hair in his hand, at which point she literally exploded, shattering the glass floor and pillars around her. She then launched herself at him and threw a punch that shattered the windows and launched Junior through a hole where one used to be, into the street. The girl then suddenly heard clapping, and turned around to see an amused looking Jaune, who seemed relatively unaffected from the carnage that just occurred.

"One Strawberry Sunrise, no ice, and a little umbrella." Said Jaune as he handed her the drink. She couldn't handle it. She broke down into a fit of raucous laughter at his lack of reaction to the massive fight.

"I like you Blondie. My names Yang Xiao Long. What's yours?" Asked the girl, now identified as Yang.

"My name is Jaune Arc."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any media that I reference during this story. Warning, this story will use elements from various video games, tv shows, movies and Anime. Please Like and Review.

Kideaxl: Honestly, I couldn't find a way to put Jaune into the scene without drastically altering my original idea, involving the Malachite sister's attempt to get revenge.

"Okay, this got weird real fast." Said Jaune, as he was staring down a gun barrel with a blood red cleaver on his neck. See, Jaune had gone to a local Dust shop, From Dust To Dawn, so that he could resupply what he had used for synthesising new Dust types. However, when he walked in, Jaune saw Roman robbing the old man behind the counter. So he did what he felt was necessary, which meant he imagined the Axe Gang thugs all getting Atomic Wedgies, and his semblance made it so. So the Axe Goons were understandably pissed at being humiliated in front of their employer and their victim. Roman, did not notice, as he was still crying in laughter on the floor of the shop.

"Oh Dust, that was rich!" Was what Roman had barely managed to wheeze out during his laughter. That laughter immediately ceased when one of his thugs was thrown into the wall. Sighing at the goon, he tiredly gestured for another goon to see what happened. That goon was drop kicked through the large glass window next to Jaune. The thugs all looked outside through the broken window, giving Jaune a golden opportunity. He quickly increased the momentum of his foot and Sparta Kicked ( Capitals required due to how hard the goon got owned) the thug threatening him in the stomach, launching the goon straight through the wall of the shop, landing on top of the other two thugs, moaning in pain at the collision. Standing next to the pile was a girl. She was a young, silver-eyed girl with black hair with red tips, dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. Around her waist is a belt which holds large cartridges in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch.

"Well, get her." Said Roman as he continued to shake down the old man for the dust crystals while Jaune watched the girl pull out a large scythe that appeared to incorporate a gun from the scope and magazine. He watched her systematically subdue all of the Axe Gang that attacked her, until finally Roman walked out of the shop.

"Well, Red, I think we can all say that it has been an eventful evening. But now, it's time to end it." With that, Roman crushed his cigar with his cane, and pointed it at the girl, with the end opening and becoming a targeting reticle. As he shot a concussive blast at the girl, Jaune appeared in front of her and summoned one of his more common weapons, Yata no Kagami. It was a large round shield that looked like a big mirror, which was proven right a few seconds later as the blast was reflected off of the shield into an unfortunate bird, cooking it. Using the bird as a distraction, Roman started climbing to the roof of a nearby building. Jaune and the girl both followed in their own way. The girl used the recoil from her weapon to launch herself up to the roof while Jaune used a wrist mounted slash harken as a makeshift grappling hook. When he got up to the roof, he saw the girl being protected by a beautiful blonde woman with her hair in a bun except for a single curl down the side of her face. She was wearing a white shirt with puffy sleeves that tightened near the wrists and a hole exposing her bountiful cleavage and a long black business skirt that was quite tight, emphasising her rather large ass and wide hips with four bronze buttons near the top. Her green eyes were positively glowing behind her glasses, which gave her the sexy librarian look as she brandished her… Riding crop? Yes, it was in fact a riding crop that she was pointing at the Bullhead jet with a purple rune circle between them.

"Shit, we got a Huntress!" Said Roman as he changed places with his partner and took the wheel while his partner walked to the opening to confront them. Jaune recognised her instantly, from her long legs, tight biker shorts and glowing orange eyes, he knew she was Cinder Fall. This was further confirmed by the large fireball being shot at his face. Jaune quickly placed his Yata no Kagami in front of his face, saving him from being slow roasted.

He quickly dismissed the shield and held his hand out. Blood red energy swirled into the shape of a spear, which then solidified. The head of the spear sliced through the air as Jaune adjusted his position to a throwing stance.

"Gae…. Bolg!" Screamed Jaune as he threw the spear at the engine of the Bullhead, the speed of the spear causing a sonic boom, resulting in a crater forming under the blonde teen. The spear exploded as it struck the engine, causing smoke to rise from the thrusters.

"Damnit! Cinder, we gotta go!" Shouted Roman as he struggled to maintain control of the quickly falling Bullhead. Cinder glared venomously, not at Jaune, but at Glynda and Ruby, believing that Jaune would have robbed the store with them if those two weren't there. Jaune heard the dark haired girl ask the the blonde woman for her autograph, then he felt himself being handcuffed.

"I don't understand." Said Jaune as he was sitting in a chair in a police station interrogation room, with his handcuffs looped through a bar in the middle of the table, with Glynda sat on the other side.

"You were seen associating with Roman Torchwick, so you are going to be interrogated for his location." Said Glynda as she unknowingly pushed out her already prominent chest, straining the material of her shirt. "But first, someone would like to speak to you." She said as she stood up, while the door opened and a man walked in. He was a middle-aged man with tousled grey hair and thin brown eyes. He had a light complexion, and sharp facial features. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. His outfit mainly consisted of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest, with a green undershirt. He also wore black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

"Hello." Said the formally dressed man as he sat in the chair opposite Jaune, laying his cane against the table as he did. "Do you realise why you have been handcuffed to the table?" Asked the man. Jaune's answer was nowhere near as formal as the man.

"No." The man blinked at the boy's icy tone and deadpan stare, idly noting that the handcuffs were the only thing keeping the boy's hands from closing around his throat.

"Well, the police wish to know about your relationship with Roman Torchwick, but I wish to know if you know who I am." Said the man, idly crossing his arms and leaning back, away from the hands wildly grasping at his collar.

"You're Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy and one of the few things that stop me from leaving this police station." Said Jaune as he resorted to trying to kick the man across from him in the shins.

"Yes I am. Now, do you want to attend my school? As Ozpin asked this, Jaune's foot stopped an inch from the man's ankle.

"Fine, you know what? Whatever, I might as well." Ozpin was about to respond, as well as the forgotten Glynda Goodwitch, when Jaune made a sudden movement. He flicked his wrists at them, and the handcuffs opened from his wrists and each one closed on one of Ozpin's wrists and one of Glynda's wrists. The two adults could only stare as the youth got out of the chair.

"First rule of magic. Always make sure you're the smartest guy in the room."

**Boom! I'll be honest, I couldn't wait to make the Now You See It reference at the end.**

**Now Read and Review!**


End file.
